


Movie Night

by Amoralyn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoralyn/pseuds/Amoralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy drabble about Nebuya and his partner watching a movie together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

“I can’t wait to see this! The first movie was so good, and I heard the sequel is even better!” You beam excitedly, as the movie starts up. You make sure everything is set before you go grab a huge bowl, a mixture of Nebuya’s favourite snacks, and practically skip over to the couch. Nebuya grins, watching you turn around to sit down on the couch, and he grabs the side of your hips just before you do. An embarrassing squeal escapes your lips as he begins to firmly rub you.

“What’cha doing? Your seat is over here.” He grins, as he quickly pulls you into his laps. You cry out, snacks flying out of the bowl and onto you.

“Eikichi, you’re going to make a mess!” You complain, sighing loudly. He snorts, grabbing a barbeque flavoured chip that fell on your shoulder and popping it into his mouth.

“Can’t help it.” He smirks, before he wraps his arms around your stomach and pulls you completely against him. You feel your face heat up as you feel his powerful abs flexing against your back. His hands move lower, and he grabs your thighs, squeezing them with a teasing smirk. “I can’t decide what looks tastier…you or the snacks.”

You’re cheeks burn brighter, and you toss some snacks at his face in playful irritation. He opens his large mouth and catches them easily, grinning again as you can’t help but shake with laughter you’re obviously trying to hold back.

“Alright, the previews have ended, so now the movie is really starting! No more distractions!” You order him sternly. He exhales loudly, obviously not looking forward to this, but he snuggles against you, his arms moving back around your stomach and lifting your body up slightly against his so that he can rest his chin over your shoulder. His breath smells like barbeque and every once in a while he squeezes or pokes your stomach and opens his mouth, making annoyed grunts until you finally cave in and obediently feed him some more snacks, but you do enjoy cuddling with him like this. His body is very warm, and since his house is always pretty chilly, you can’t help but cuddle thankfully into his body. Plus, you enjoy smelling his natural musk, as embarrassing as that is.

He didn’t seem very interested in the movie, but he seemed to amuse himself by touching you. He rubs your stomach, your legs, and when he’s really bored he kisses your neck, making you jump up in surprise as you feel the contrast of his soft lips and the scratchy hair of his beard. You sigh, but lift a hand to stroke his hair and face, playing with the beard that rubs against your skin (although not too much, since you don’t want him to get too ‘excited’). He relaxes against your touch, enjoying it, and soon lets out a loud yawn.

By the time the credits of the movie are rolling, Nebuya is snoring loudly on your shoulder. You exhale dramatically, but you pat his cheek affectionately. He didn’t have the same taste of movies as you did, but he always tried to watch them with you, and stay awake as long as possible.

“Eikichi, the movie’s over. C’mon, let’s have some dinner.” You say, leaning forward slightly to put the large, now empty bowl of snacks on the coffee table in front of you. Just as you set the bowl down you feel yourself pulled back. His arms hold you tighter against him as his body shifts, and he moves to rest on his side.

“…Eikichi…” You murmur quietly. He hugs you closer, pressing his face against your shoulder and neck. You’re actually not sure if he’s awake or asleep.

“…Fine. Five minutes, and then dinner! Otherwise you’re paying for take-out!” You say sternly. You close your eyes, putting your small hands over his and holding them tightly.

He murmurs your name in his sleep, right beside your ear, and you smile peacefully as you fall asleep as well.


End file.
